


Untitled.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Jongup eats some Lucky Charms.





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.

Jongup walked into the living room and spotted Youngjae standing near the window. The younger guy shrugged his shoulders and continued to the kitchen. It was wednesday morning so that meant a breakfast suited for a king. One large bowl of lucky charms and an episode of um… ~~shit what's a good anime.~~ _Gundam_ … ~~nailed it!~~ Later and Jongup was ready to do whatever he had planned for the day. Which was honestly nothing. The young man pondered about what he should do today but paused when he noticed Youngjae was still staring out the window with a blank look… _How_ _strange,_ he thought to himself but Jongup shrugged it off and went to the bathroom, he wanted to freshen up just in case someone came over. Once the shower was over, Jongup exited the bathroom with only a towel around his waist but before he went back to his room, Jongup poked his head into the living room again. To his surprise, Youngjae was still staring out the window. _Maybe I should see what's up,_ Jongup thought. _But first I should really put on some clothes._ Jongup quickly went to his room and slapped on some comfy clothes, he checked himself out in the mirror before exiting his room and heading over to Youngjae in the living room.

“What are you looking at?” Jongup asked as he approach the older guy but was met with no response. Jongup looked out the window and was shocked to see a bunch of destroyed buildings. “What the fuck happened!?” Jongup yelled but once again there was no response, he looked at the older guy waiting for some kind of reaction. Jongup up was about to give up when something caught his eye, a large distorted creature peering at their window from a crumbling alleyway, in between its jaws was a human body. Jongup squinted his eyes focusing on the face… Oh it was **_H҉̹͎̠̯̤͞į̡̞͓̲̙̟̮̪̻̣͍̘̰̝ͅm̷̷͚͓̯̮͖̳̟̟̮͚̯͟͟_ **


End file.
